


The Way You Make Me Feel

by trickyNeko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Related, Drunk Loki (Marvel), Drunken Flirting, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, One Shot, Party, Partying, Premature Ejaculation, Sakaar (Marvel), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickyNeko/pseuds/trickyNeko
Summary: A few weeks into his stay on Sakaar, Loki gets invited to one of the Grandmaster's famed parties; and rather than politely rejecting the offer as he usually does, Loki decides to take a chance and turn up. Formally late, of course. When he arrives though, the party is, to say the least, not what he expected.(Canon compliant sort of. Takes place in an AU I like to call 'Pray for the Wicked'. Doesn't really require prior knowledge of said AU. It's just fluffy and flirty and stupid)





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**_Pray for the Wicked - Jul 21st to 22nd - 2019)_ **

"So. I thought you didn't like parties, Blue~ what, ah, what made you decide to come?"

Loki looked up from his drink at the sound of an all too familiar voice. The Grandmaster was smiling coyly at him, his usual toothy grin, leaning over so that he and Loki were eye to eye. Loki finished off his drink before looking away, huffing.

"You just made it sound so intriguing." He spoke, albeit slightly slurred. He had had nearly ten drinks now, just to make the noise of the so called party bearable, and he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol like a freight train had just rammed into him at full force. In Asgardian terms, he was a lightweight. "How could I not?"

The Grandmaster chuckled as he placed himself down on the seat uncomfortably close to Loki, despite there being tons of room just a little ways down the extravagant white couch. The Grandmaster was wearing his usual gaudy outfit, shimmering gold robe over a red and blue tunic, and his stupidly sheer pants that looked about one size too big, held up at the waist by a red sash, the same shade as the red on his shirt. Needless to say, he looked exactly the same as always - though whether it be the atmosphere of the situation, or the countless drinks Loki had downed, the Grandmaster seemed… cuter than usual. Perhaps it was that you close, Loki could see the little dimples of his cheeks, or the fact that he smelled of burnt sugar and almonds, or how his eyes sparkled golden in the constantly shifting, fluorescent lights that were strobing on and off around them.

"So what you're saying is I, uh, managed to convince you to turn up~?" The Grandmaster spoke, a sweet tone to his voice that only seemed to show itself when it was just the two of them talking.

"You could say that." Loki noticed the Grandmaster's eyes looking him over, inspecting him almost, though Loki knew he was probably just intrigued by the new get up he was wearing. Loki didn't know why he had decided to wear something other than the clothes the Grandmaster had given him, about a week into their arrangement, but he had just felt the need to stand out so to speak - or he supposed, fit in more to the party scene. Loki was wearing what he assumed to be regular Sakaarian garb; a simple, dark blue tunic with golden trim, underneath a lighter blue robe with flowing sleeves, cinched right above his hips by a sash much like the Grandmaster's, although in a much nicer shade of gold rather than the garrish red he wore. Loki's pants were much too thin for his liking, just a shade darker than his tunic, though in the Sakaaran heat he couldn't stomach wearing much else, thus, he had left his feet bare, like many of the other attendees had, showing off the paint job the Grandmaster had done for him just the other day on both sets of his nails. And much like everyone else, Loki had adorned his face in lines of golden makeup, using the ridges he had in his 'true' form as a guideline of sorts. Needless to say, the Grandmaster seemed to be enjoying the sight. After a few moments, he cleared his throat again.

"Ah, ah so you're wearing the little pin I gave you!" He remarked cheerfully.

Loki glanced down. Pinned to his lapel was the little chrest the Grandmaster had given him when the two had signed their agreement. 

"They wouldn't let me in without it." Loki said simply, looking down to the empty glass he was still holding. Like Hel he would admit to the all powerful being that he had come to the party for the sole reason to dig up dirt on that it held sentimental value to him. As much as Loki tried to separate himself, tell himself that this was simply a business agreement between the two like the contract stated, he couldn't help but feel like there was something more. But then again, that also could have been the booze talking. The Grandmaster didn't seem to buy his little fib, judging by how the corners of his lips twitched upwards as they usually did when he was truly happy, not just putting on a mask for the crowds that so adored or loathed him.

"Well, might, might I say it looks gorgeous on you. All of this, really. You know, I was definitely on to something when I said you, you uh, looked good in blue, Blue~"

Loki's cheeks were dusted a faint purplish blue as he avoided the Grandmaster's gaze. Not that the elder seemed to mind, just continuing on talking as he usually did.

"They, they really make your eyes pop. The colors do. Such a bright green against the soft blues and just, just the most beautiful golds. My boy, you definitely have an, ah, an eye for fashion don't you."

"I suppose." Short responses would probably get him to leave. It worked for everyone else, if they weren't able to carry a conversation the Grandmaster would simply move on to the next hot piece of ass that caught his eye, but it never seemed to work for Loki. Loki didn't actually know why he wanted the Grandmaster to leave him be - he was the only familiar face at the entire party (aside from Topaz, who kept glaring at him). Perhaps it was simply his instincts kicking in, telling him to separate himself from this strange man, to distance himself from the emotions he felt every time the Grandmaster stepped through the door in his usual theatrical fashion. The skip of his heart at the sight of those gorgeous golden eyes. The way his face flushed when their hands brushed by each other while they were talking. How the Grandmaster's stumbling words made him smile, and how he always looked forward to the next time the two would get to talk. Not that Loki would ever admit that, not even to himself. The Grandmaster was still chattering on, complimenting Loki in every fashion he could come up with. What drew Loki back to the conversation though wasn't that the Grandmaster had moved on from his looks to his personality, but was the fact that he had begun running his fingers through Loki's black locks, inching ever so slightly closer so that the two's legs were touching. The roar of the party was so loud now, or perhaps that was the blood pumping in his ears, that Loki couldn't quite make out what the Grandmaster was saying now. Something about him being overjoyed that Loki had been able to make it. It was at that moment, though, Loki noticed the bulge that had grown in his stupidly thin pants. The Grandmaster hadn't seemed to notice it yet, luckily, so Loki simply moved his hands to rest in his lap, attempting to hide the fact that just being near the Grandmaster made him feel like he never had before. The added pressure, though, didn't quite help his situation - moreso hinder it, though he was at least doing a good job at hiding that fact. The Grandmaster, realizing he had been talking to himself mostly, fell silent, simply smiling at Loki as his digits intertwined themselves through Loki's hair, caressing the back of his head. Loki met his gaze, only blushing more.

"You know, if you wanted to, we could go somewhere a bit less loud. Somewhere a, ah, a little more private perhaps~?"

Loki tensed as he felt the Grandmaster's hand move its way from the back of his head to his shoulder, the other placing itself upon Loki's him. This wasn't the first time the Grandmaster had suggested something like that. It was a normal occurrence per their agreement, but within the past week or so those 'suggestions' had become less about sex and more about intimacy. Loki feared the moment he thought it, it would turn out to be false, but he believed that the Grandmaster had begun developing feelings for him. Feelings past their arrangement. Much like Loki had started feeling. It was then the Grandmaster moved his hand down to rest on Loki's ass, giving it a little squeeze. That was enough to send Loki over the edge. As much as he tried to stop it, Loki's back arched slightly as he came in his pants, a look of shock and embarrassment crossing his blushing face. The Grandmaster paused, then smiled sweetly, chuckling.

"My my. Did I, uh, happen to make you do something unseemly~?" He teased.

If Loki could have gone any more blue in the face, he would have. He opened his mouth to speak, but the Grandmaster simply placed a slender finger against his lips, shushing him.

"It's alright Blue. It, uh, it happens to the best of us. Gods know it's happened to me on, on uh, multiple occasions. Let's, let's just go get you cleaned up. Shall we~?"

Loki paused, then nodded. "Thank you, Grandmaster."

The Grandmaster grinned, then helped Loki to his feet, leading him through the crowd of people to the exit. The Grandmaster made sure to stand in front of Loki, hiding the fact that he had soiled himself. As the Grandmaster helped Loki towards the exit, their fingers intertwined with one another's, Loki couldn't help but feel happy, a small smile gracing his face. He hated to admit it, but he had to say, he loved the Grandmaster

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is just something I wrote while up in the middle of the night with cramps! My original intent was to just write some good smut, but knowing me that devolved into fluff with just a bit of raunchy nonsense strune about near the end.   
> Also, En Dwi is a considerate lover and no one can tell me otherwise. Take your rapey Frostmaster elsewhere please and thank you. XD  
> I mean, of course, to each their own. But personally I see them as a wonderful loving couple that fell out due to bad circumstance and really need to work it out and get back together.


End file.
